


interzone

by atsusuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Post-Time Skip, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, trans girl suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsusuna/pseuds/atsusuna
Summary: "Fuck, Kita-san, she's tearing up" In Suna's affirmation wasn't worry, but instead pure fascination. She was the most interesting person on earth to capture on film, Suna thought, how such a broad and muscular girl would be put down to her barest, neediest, and let it show all over her body until she looked so small in her lack of power.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	interzone

The sounds of Suna's analog camera and the lousy rock music she'd put on were almost enough to drown out Atsumu's whines as Kita fucked her with two of her long fingers, but her girlfriends were paying close attention. Back when they'd just started, a little before Atsumu finally let herself go around them, Suna thought her moans were quite excessive, too pornstar and too try-hard, though her girlfriend had always been charming enough to make anything work for herself. Later, she understood what Atsumu was making up for; simply how needy her natural sounds were. Kitten-like purring, high pitched moans and light panting, a rather quiet sound so distinct to Kita and Suna's expectations for someone who's so loud out all the time.

Moving her free hand up from her waist, Kita started to lightly massage Atsumu's breasts. She faintly heard Suna's breath hitch and smirked knowing how much the dark haired girl liked to watch it, obsessed with Atsumu's cleavage as she was. To put a show on for Suna, she stilled her fingers in Atsumu's pussy to start kneading her tits with her other hand with more force, paying attention to both of them and eventually pinching or flicking a nipple.

"Keep yer hand goin', Kita-san" Kita smiled wider and couldn't help but do as requested, punishing Atsumu in both places, eyes roaming up and down the tall girl's body as her eyes went shut and thighs twitched to close. Kita pulled away then, leaving Atsumu empty from any pleasure and spreading her legs wider when she noticed what she'd been doing.

Before Atsumu could complain, Kita called "Suna, come here."

Suna finally sits down on the bed, on her knees before Kita, camera still on her hands, waiting for next orders. Usually in a more participative role, today she preferred to capture Atsumu's reactions to Kita's ministrations, however she'd always be eager to respond an order from Kita.

"Good girl." Atsumu makes a small noise in protest — _why haven't I been called a good girl yet?_ —and is ignored "Go kiss Atsumu. For the camera."

In a show of understanding and eagerness to please her older girlfriend, Atsumu put out her tongue, looking so fucked out with her blushed cheeks and out-of-focus eyes, body laid out on the bed, wet from sweat and marked by red bruises where Kita has been manhandling her, hands tied above her head with the lace panties she'd been using before. In no time, Suna had passed her Nikon to Kita and got above Atsumu, bra-covered chest rubbing against Atsumu's fuller chest, her own small tongue peaking out to lick against Atsumu's. Click. Suna loudly sucked the other girls tongue. Click.

"Atsumu, open your mouth." Suna attempt to keep her voice steady, but a little crack betrayed her. Still, order followed, Suna spit in her girlfriend's receptive mouth, which gained her a moan she wasn't too surprised about. She dipped to lick into her mouth, and soon enough she was kissing her so aggressively Atsumu was just weakly helping, most worried about feeling her girlfriends lips and tongue and teeth and saliva all over her mouth. _So fucking delicious._

Lost in it, she was startled by Kita suddenly pushing her back (maybe not so suddenly, for how long were they at it anyway?) and had her camera trusted back in her hand, left to watch on the edge of the bed as Kita teased her big, light pink dildo against Atsumu's hole, smearing wetness all around her pussy and making Atsumu mewl and squirm harder.

"Kita-san." Atsumu's voice was light, her mind too clouded by anticipation "Kita. Please."

Suna felt herself throb, already half-hard in her panties from watching and kissing the girl. Still, she giggled, satisfied with the way Atsumu would let all shame go around them. Kita saw Atsumu slip off her submission for a second, wide eyes sharpening as she tried to glare at her same aged girlfriend, but was stopped by Kita's hand holding her head in place by the chin, fox-like eyes locked on hers, appreciative hum coming from her as Atsumu's eyes slowly widened again.

"Be nice to Suna, Atsumu. We've been over this." Then, the head of the plastic cock slips inside and Atsumu hips thrust forward to get more, feel more, and her girlfriend's hands are holding them in place as she slips out.

"No, no, Kita-san, ah, I'm so sorry, no, give it back." Atsumu was shaking, restrain keeping her arms in place above her head. "I'll be good." Her voice was getting higher, more little moans and pants interrupting her words. "Even to Suna. I will. I'm sorry"

"Fuck, Kita-san, she's tearing up" In Suna's affirmation wasn't worry — they'd gotten used to Atsumu's tears after their third time together that came right after the establishment of their safe word — but instead pure fascination. She was the most interesting person on earth to capture on film, Suna thought, how such a broad and muscular girl would be put down to her barest, neediest, and let it show all over her body until she looked so small in her lack of power.

"She is. How cute." Kita's tone was neutral while she thrusted her dildo back into Atsumu's cunt with full force.

Atsumu let out her first loud noise of the night, a broken scream that left her her mouth open wide. Click, click. Suna's camera made the exhibitionist in Atsumu feel crazy, squeezing around Kita's fake cock, mouth vulnerably open, nipples hard and proudly up as her spine curved, pretty face slick from tears and saliva. Click. Suna's most beautiful muse, definitely.

"Kita-san. Tell me I've been a good girl, please." Atsumu rarely begged for compliments, but her constant need for them always reached a limit in days they played hard like this. She felt so full and warm but was still so needy. From the corner of her eye Kita could see Suna chuckling behind her camera at the thought, and she was glad Atsumu was too busy crying and begging to able to start bickering with the other girl now.

"Why should I? Ya' got angry at Suna back there, even after she so nicely kissed ya' the way ya' like. I don't think ya' have been good at all." It was a lie and Kita hated lying. Atsumu has been so good, always was too good for them, so willing to bend herself around for their pleasure, getting off on being used by her girlfriends. But every now and then, they had to be the ones bending for Atsumu's pleasure, and the girl was too much of a masochist for her own good. "Maybe we should let her fuck ya' good, so ya' remember I'm not the only one takin' care of ya' here."

Atsumu frantically nodded, mewls spilling out of her mouth in approval. Caught off guard, Suna was once again back next to her girlfriends in bed, camera discarded to the side table of their room. Suna was sad she wouldn't be able to picture Atsumu's coming face, but the exchange of being the one making her come seemed fair enough.

———

Atsumu body was straight out of dreams, in Suna's humble opinion. Atsumu clenched around her, overwhelmed from getting fucked while she ate out her other girlfriend, ass up in the air and head stilled in place by Kita's fingers pushing on her hair. Being able to meet her older girlfriend eye-on-eye wasn't helping Suna's pace, faster and sloppier by the minute under Kita's focused stare.

Suna wasn't the only one struggling. Atsumu was trashing as much as she could with her girlfriends holding her in pace and bonded wrists laying on her back. It made it so much harder for Suna, who was also too overwhelmed to care, to maintain a pace and it didn't go unnoticed by Kita.

She pushed the blonde hair in her hands with force and Atsumu's eyes shot up to her face, looking a bit scared. _Yummy_.

"Atsumu, can't ya' just fuckin' help out Suna? The poor girl can't fuck ya' properly 'cause you won't stop moving like an animal."

Atsumu went still and, startled with the sudden change under her, Suna pulled out. For a second, Kita wondered if she'd went too far, but her pretty blonde girlfriend was faster, lips parting as she tried to form the right words.

"I'll be good, hm, for Suna. I'll b-be still like this, ya' can just, ah, use me." The way she was trying not to stutter was really obvious, and her slip ups made the scene in front of Suna even cuter. Atsumu was so fucking cute, pink cunt spread open, hole clenching on air and strong thighs trembling from how hard it was to keep herself in position, body otherwise still.

Suna slowly pushed back into her. Atsumu's scream was muffled by Kita immediately pushing her head into her pussy, forcing her back to eating her cunt. It didn't take much more than a few thrusts from Suna while Kita told her how much of a good girl she had been for Atsumu to finally come.

**Author's Note:**

> 2.2.21: edited (a lot of) mistakes


End file.
